Java and Fury
by The Big Dipper
Summary: Being allergic to Pepsi when my twin brother wasn't? No big deal. Having an eye color that neither of my siblings, or my parents, had? Okay, that's a little weird. Burning when coming into contact with Metal? What the fuck? Vampires supposedly exist? Said vampires can't see me until I think they're name specifically? Okay, am I being punk'd? OC/Tyler romance, OC/Damon bromance.


**Title: **Java and Fury

**Summary**: Being allergic to Pepsi when my twin brother wasn't? No big deal. Having an eye color that neither of my siblings, or my parents, had? Okay, that's a little weird. Burning when coming into contact with Metal? What the fuck? Vampires supposedly exist? Said vampires can't see me until I think they're name specifically? Okay, am I being punk'd?

**Warnings**: Occasion intense scenes involving depression, could be triggering.

**Rating: **M, because there are bound to be widly innapropriate scenes, language, and themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, shit man.

"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." ― Dr. Seuss

**Chapter One**

My hand burns, gripping the trademark purple coffee cup, and my head pounds to the beat of my usual Monday playlist. Today is the first day back at school since my parent's died and if it weren't for this song, and The Big Dipper (cafe,) then I'd still be in bed, surrounded by blankets, and forgetting everything except tumblr exists.

So I was a little depressed, and so I had to take anxiety pills, and who cares if the entirety of my teenage life is spent in a cafe filled with thirty year old tourists?

My legs move and I stride down the hallways beside my older sister, Elena, and her best friend Bonnie, who was actually pretty chill about the whole anti-social, slightly suicidal, freak persona I had recently taken up.

But it couldn't be too bad, considering my twin brother was currently getting higher then the empire state building with my best friend(resident asshole)'s girlfriend.

What was Elena, currently approaching the mommy complex, going to say? 'Bad Serena, stop hating yourself and life.'

_As if._

If anything, she needed to take some of my meds. Every other day she's writing in her diary next to our parents headstones.

My thumb moves quickly across the too bright screen of my ipod and I eye every word, every detail, on the current tab. My most recent favorite fanfiction, by my new favorite author (Jackieoh,) for Teen Wolf. Skinny Love (the name of the fic) is currently on hiatus, so in reality, I'm setting myself up for failure, but none the less, I read on like the trooper I am.

I'm not sure how long its been, how long I've been walking with Elena and Bonnie, or when we stopped, but at some point, we did in fact stop. I found that out the hard way as Elena shoved her wenis, insert childish giggle here, into my ribcage, and yanked one of my headphones out.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's illegal in some states" I hissed, gripping my wounded side.

Elena rolled her eyes and flipped her too perfect, glossy, radiant, superhuman, brunette locks.

"Look, there's a new guy" she said as though that was a good excuse as to why she felt the need to give me internal bleeding. Not _really, _but, still.

And so, upon request, I appraised the new male as critically as possible. He was kind of short, in my opinion, but that might be because I'm freakishly tall, according to my best friend. Clad in a cliche leather jacket and Edward Cullen messed hair, I dismissed the simple idea of him being attractive to me. _So_ not my type.

"Oh come on, Serena, he's just like the guys you read about."

_Oops, did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, yes you did."

_Well, shit._

And then Elena grabbed my arm with her manish hands and dragged me off to only satan knows where. I blinked, and then we were approaching an extremely familiar boys bathroom door.

My septum pierced eyebrow twitched and I frowned.

"You brutalize me, and now you plan to sodomize me in an opposite gender racial room, is this your way of sticking it to the man? Because I'm not sure I support these metho- Oh. Hey twinling."

My rant was cut short as I came face to face with my not very alike twin brother, Jeremy Gilbert, apparent druggie, caucasian, too short for his own good, 'secretly' tapping my best friends girlfriend, little shit.

He didn't so much as crack a grin, but he didn't exactly have a chance. Elena began full body cavaty searching him, grumbling on and on about a summer pass, that didn't have anything to do with disneyland, so was pretty much not worth listening to. I instead worked on trying to sneak my earbud back into its original slot (my ear plot twist.)

To which Elena smacked my hand and nearly toppled over the liquid sex.

"Hey, don't take this out on Java!" I whimpered, bringing the cup closer, and eyeing the constolation logo on the front, the words Big Dipper in typewriter font going across it.

"Serena, you should be freaking out more then I am! He's _your twin _and he's ruining his life."

I rolled my eyes and inhaled the aroma wafting off of my cup.

"He's just doing a little pot, at least its not heroin, shit man, I wish I had the balls to do pot. Speaking of..."

_"SERENA!"_

And so that is how Elena Gilbert died, she fell to her death on the boys bathroom floor, after freaking out and losing her shit because her freshman siblings were demented and failing at life in a small town full of judgemental founders. May she rest in pee.

I snorted.  
Elena facepalmed.  
Jeremy rolled his, currently being swallowed by his pupils, brown eyes.

"Just know, Jeremy, that every time, I will be there to _ruin_ your buzz!" Elena declared at the end of her 'drugs are bad, get high off of life' speech. Maybe _she_ needed some pot. And then, as if she could read my mind, she grumbled out a "lets go" and shot me a venomous look. This time I followed after her, in fear of her manly grip. The image of hand shaped bruises forming on my wrist made me wince.

Actually, it probably wasn't going to bruise, but you get the idea.

Except, the minute the door opened, I ran face first into Elena, who like a stone, did not budge. Resulting in my ass-plant. Like, Jesus Christ Elena; fix your shit.

"Fucking ouch!" I hissed holding my hip bone which had collided like a supernova into the door corner.

Elena didn't even blink, she was too busy staring at the reason I fell. The new guy. To say my slight dislike had grown into full blown 'don't breathe on me' was an understatement. Up close, he wasn't as short as I might of originally thought. But that also could be biased, considering he was towering over me, and I was laid on the floor. The _disgusting _hallway floor.

"Pardon me" he said to ELENA. It was almost like he was specifically not glancing at me. Rude. Elena continued to gaze, starstruck, looking like she was fresh out of twilight. Staring as if nothing else existed but him. I kind of wanted to barf. _I guess its good we were near the bathrooms then..._

"Is this, uh, the men's room?" _still look__ing__ everywhere but at me._

"Yes, um, yes, it was just, I mean, I was just..." Elena rambled. I couldn't help but grin, he probably thought she was a chick with a dick now. _Kidding, kidding, ha..._

"Its a long story."

The migraine growing in my head all but growled at me and I let out a loud groan, pulling myself up off the floor, and giving the oblivious, shit for a sister, Elena a glare. I could literally feel small amounts of happiness drip out of my body, being replaced with thick, venomous, fluids, that reeked of 'fuck everything.'

This was nothing, though, in comparison to how I feel late at night. I'm only allowed to take one anti-depressant a day, in the morning, and its supposed to last the whole day, and it did, for awhile. Eventually though, your body naturally builds up a tolerance to man made products. I was at the point where I was almost completely out of it by 6 PM.

To say the least, I was ready to leave, and thank god so was Elena. I mean she did that awkward thing with the new kid where you both walk one way, laugh and shuffle, and then do it again, until one of them, the man in the relationship, lets the other pass.

Elena let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wow."

She smiled like she'd just gotten her first kiss or something. Which would explain why I suddenly felt the crushing need to kill whatever magic her teen hormones had produced.

"You know, the whole 'its a long story,' leaving the boys bathroom thing, might have led him to believe you are, in fact, a chick with a dick."

And as intended, the metaphorical glass shattered, and Elena shot me a frustrated look, to which I sipped my Java and turned, waving a little.

_Onward Caffeine Driven Self_

* * *

**{** _I was in the middle of searching for Derek Hale on facebook when the call came in. I didn't know how Lydia had gotten my Skype or why she wanted it in the first place, but after denying her chat requests twice I accepted immediately when it was Allison's._

_"You denied my call!" Lydia huffed once my face appeared on screen._

_"Only twice," I said over Allison's snickers. Squinting at my laptop wearily I asked, "Lydia what is on your face?"_

_"Teabags." She said this as if I was an idiot for now knowing._

_"You have teabags taped to your face?"_

_Allison sent me a private message that read PLAY NICE. I snorted humorously and typed an emoticon back._

_Lydia bristled, clearly thinking I was mocking her. "They get rid of dark circles. God, Maureen don't you know anything?" She smacked her lips in true Lydia Martin fashion and continued, "Well I don't expect anything different from a girl who wears so much plaid."_

_"What's wrong with plaid?" My tone was obviously defensive. I like plaid._

_"Nothing," the strawberry blonde answered. "I mean, if you're a lumberjack." _**} Skinny Love Excerpt by Jackieoh on fanfiction dot net.**

I grinned, despite the paper balls that so constantly bounced off of me, but were quickly thrown back. I was in a constant state of paper ball-itude, and while it sounded fun, and this fanfiction was too die for, my cheeks were no doubt as red as Miranda Sings' lipstick.

Bounce.

_Fuck._

Bounce.

_Everything_.

Bounce.

"C-class, there sh-shouldn't be any t-t-talking during the notes."

Bounce.

Despite what you might think, this class is not my least favorite. My least favorite would in fact be art, despite the talent that my twinling has in that department, I suck balls at it. And I sit with the biggest pot head douche in the class who spends his days taking selfies of unsuspecting classmates. Animals, _all of them_.

This class easily bounced higher on my not terrible class chart, I mean, Tyler was in this class. My best friend, who even though he refused to talk to me around his football friends, except for Matt, Matt was cool as a cucumber, actually made me honestly happy.

To say Tyler was a douche was an understatement, but he had only recently became a douche under the weight of teenage angst, hormones, alcohol, and his ass bag of a father. Mystic Falls was a small town, we've all known each other since the first sippy cup days. But I knew Tyler specifically.

His mom was sort of a business friend with my mom, because they were both on The Founders Council, aka a group of adults from the original founders of Mystic Falls' blood line. So while and my mom sat on a bench swapping super secret secrets, Tyler and I would see he could fly farther.

Literally.

We would swing back and forth, up and down, on the swingset, and then jump off at dangerously high points, landing safely in the sand, usually. I smiled and almost didn't notice my ipod screen turn black from lack of attention. _Almost_. Just as I was about to tap the screen and bring the fanfiction page back up, Sir Douche himself's voice stood out in the crowd.

Not sure who he was talking to, could have been Kyle, also known as Football Bra. He played defense on our team and all he did was crush the other team. He also had man boobs. Hence, football bra. I don't know, its just something that caught on in the sixth grade and just never died like it probably should have.

"Hey, c'mon man, quit it" Tyler said, and I could practically picture him doing that head move to the side, frustrated look, followed by frustrated sigh, maneuver he did everytime he got annoyed.

An eraser bounced off my arm thigh thing followed by the familiar guffaw of Football Bra.

This time I turned around, to admire Tyler's pleasing cheek bones if anything, and then I shot Football Bra a glare, my eyebrow twitching and my septum pressing against my forehead.

"Who's she looking at? Is she looking at me?"

He chortled, and I swear to shit, my (he must of been pregnant) obese math teacher gave a small giggle. He probably thought I couldn't hear it, but little distinct sounds like that stood out in the chaos of bullies and math problems.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Hey, I thought I said fuck off, Football Bra" Tyler the instigator proclaimed, standing up and getting in a crouch/'swing first nigga swing first' position.

I rolled my eyes and frowned. The idea of him standing up for me made me happy, but the idea of him getting in trouble for it did not. Because if he got sent to the office, they would more then likely call his dad, who would in turn, kick the shit out of him.

Yes, Lockwood Senior was an abusive asshole.

Which explains _so_ much.

Tyler knew I knew, it was hard not to know, when we were little, and I'd break something expensive in his house with a basketball or something, and he would take the blame. And then the next day show up with a bruise on his shoulderblade. What was I going to do? Call child services, I _was _a child.

And I'm pretty sure about half of the adults in Mystic Falls knew and just didn't say anything.

Then, I made the mistake of blinking, and Football Bra had knocked over an entire row desks, as he had fallen on his fat butt. His big sausage hands gripped his nose, and when he pulled them back, a surprisingly large amount of blood spurted from out of his nose.

_Yuck_.

But then I noticed, hey, there was also blood on Tyler's knuckles. He had, yes, punched Football Bra in my defense.

How the fuck was I supposed to get him out of that? The whole 'my parent's died and he's acting out by my request' had only ever worked twice and the first time I'm pretty sure the vice principal was hungover.

The second time I just cried until they let it slide.

It wasn't so much that I wasn't thankful, because he would surely be getting the other half of my nutella sandwhich, which he won't have to steal this time like he does every day, but, the idea of him getting in trouble because of me, joined with the fact that he would most likely blame me for it once we were alone, had my stomach doing backflips.

And not the good kind.

* * *

The period ended after what felt like forever, with minimal bullshit from or anyone else in the class, _thanks Tyler_, and soon enough I was being shoved out the doorway and pec first into the one and only Lockwood bitch.

I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

"You didn't have to do that you know" is the first thing I mutter as we begin our long trek towards where we usually ate lunch, the one place the football team would never catch us and ridicule Tyler for being friends with that one emo chick.

The 4th floor on our tallest building.

He rolls his eyes and shoves me not as gently as he should have "shut up."

I didn't take orders from the man!

"I am a strong, independant, kind of narcassistic, women, who should feel perfectly free to express her opinion, I mean, first amendment man! And what is with everyone brutalizing me? Did someone spread a rumor I had a pain kink, 'cuz I swear to god, Ty, I will slap a bitch."

And by bitch I totally didn't mean his druggie, big mouth, girlfriend. Vicki Donovan.

He shot me a look that had way too many dark overtones for my life "who else hit you?"

Out of my entire speech on women's rights he only got that out of my speech? I didn't dignify that with a response. Instead I entertained myself with counting the swooshing noise these pants made as I walked.

_One swoosh,_

_Two swoosh,_

_Three swoosh,_

_Four._

_Everywhere a,_

_swooshswooshswooshswooshswoo-_

"Serena!" Tyler snapped. He had apparently caught onto my game. He was a bigger buzzkill then Elena. _Ha. Kidding_. Nobody was a bigger buzzkil then Elena. Once, she caught me ditching my last period class in the library, because our librarian is senile, and she was ready to call in , or the swat team, or something.

"I'm sorry for my thunder thighs" I deadpanned.

_All in a days work_

* * *

And so, faster then I could have prayed, the school day ended. And I was free. Sweet, sweet, freedom.

But the freedom was cut short as I was trying to actively ignore the burden of an approaching drought known as depression. The anti-depressants were failing, and Elena counted my pills. So I couldn't take another one without her accusing Jeremy of getting high like a G6.

I found myself in the Mystic Grill, which is like a really _really_ shitty downgrade from The Big Dipper. The workers uniforms were literally just a white apron, and every teenager within a 100 mile radius decided that would be their main hangout. Like it was a milkshake pub and they were wearing poodle skirts, The Mystic Grill and Teenagers just didn't exist without each other.

I would have rather spent another hour with Football Bra, but both staying home, and Football Bra bonding time, would eventually lead to either suicide or mass murder. I couldn't decide which one I liked better.

One minute I was walking home, the next, Caroline Forbes, resident airhead, booby, blondie, cheer captain, and one of the three in my sisters popular clique, pulls up with the window down.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping."

We weren't actually going shopping, as mentioned, we were going to The Mystic Grill to meet my sister and the new guy. But how was I supposed to turn her down when she had used a Mean Girls quote on me?

I wasn't, that's how.

And so I sat, waiting for the waitress to return with my and my chicken tenders, to which Caroline scowled at. I didn't even say anything, actually, I was scared she would burst out in spouts of knowledge on calorie counting and my thighs, and all that other shit.

Thank god Bonnie was here.

Bonnie was like Jesus in the pink light that was Caroline.

Just as the waitress arrived, setting down a scrumptious plate of chicken tenders, and a tall glass of without a bendy straw ( points off,) the new guy and Elena arrived. They quickly made themselves comfortable.

He refused to look at me.

So I figured, lets see how far he could take this.

And so, I picked up a piece of chicken, and began my sexual advance. It wasn't like I liked him or anything, like, ninety percent of the reason I was doing this was because he wouldn't look me in the eye, the other ten percent may or may not have had to do with the fact that Tyler was playing pool and right in my line of sight.

_Shh._

I moved the tip of the tender around my lips, like lipstick, and then licked my lips. And then basically made a porno with my food. I'm not going to go to deep into it because at one point some weirdo tourist who looked an awful lot like was giving me the eye in the corner of the grill.

Another reason I don't come here. Creeps.

And when Stefan still didn't look at me, I kicked Elena. In the shins. A little harder then I should have, but hard enough to make up for the internal bleeding she had caused earlier today.

She made a small growling noise, that sounded too kitten like to scare me, and then flashed a charming grin towards the new guy.

Fuckin' introduce me, bitch.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you two have officially met. Stefan, this is my younger sister, Serena."

Stefan, huh? Sounded like the name of a gay lawn gnome.

And then, as if he had only just noticed me sexualizing my tenders, his eyes got wide and I swear his mouth dropped for a second.

_He blinked._

_I blinked._

"I'm sorry, but, did, you uh, just get here?" he sounded really unsure and confused. It made me want to hit him. A lot. Everywhere.

_He had to be shitting me._

"You've got to be shitting me."

**Reviews are appreciated, but not required.**

* * *

**Next Time on Java and Fury...**

_I had gotten drunk, while on anti-depressants, and made out with my best friend who was also drunk, and had a girlfriend, while said girlfriend, deflowered my twin brother._

_We might as well have one big orgy, shit, man. Wait until my therapist hears about that, he's going to have a fucking gold mine._

**Authors Note: **I don't know where this came from, I am literally just shitting my way through this, but I worked so hard, and its so amazeballs, and I ship Syler so hard I can't breathe, and I just. Send help. I've felt and I can't get up. ANYWAY, any questions you want to send in, ill answer in the next authors note, and just, let me know what you think?


End file.
